


Burned Hands

by t34m_zit



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, a little hurt/comfort, but somehow gayer, chants motherly stress motherly stress mo--, etho may or may not be a little worried, grian won a bet but at what cost, mentions of harsh burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t34m_zit/pseuds/t34m_zit
Summary: Grian won a bet but at the cost of some harsh third and second degree burns on his hands, and now his boyfriend is now taking the chance to mess with him, lovingly of course.
Relationships: charles | grian/etho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Burned Hands

Etho let out a quiet hum as he looked at the large mansion before him. His boyfriend's base was honestly amazing, despite being so massive it was still incredibly detailed. Just proving how skill Grian was when it came to building, though he wasn’t gonna lie the massive hole outside the mansion was a new addition he wasn’t expecting. Shaking his head he bought himself out of his thoughts and jumped off the tree that held Grian’s portal. His large eagle like wings spread out behind him and he safely glided down to the ground. He could have just flown into Grian’s storage system but Etho wanted to surprise him, well more scare him but that's neither here nor there. 

Giving his wings a small ruffle he made his way through the grand entrance, glancing at the large map hung on the left wall he couldn’t help but let a smile tug at his lips. Grian always put in so much work and passion into his builds and especially his base, he couldn’t dwell on it for long before he heard Stress’ voice echo through the mostly empty halls. “Grian! What were you finkin’? You coulda gotten really hurt luv…” He could tell she was a little mad but mostly worried.

Quietly, Etho made his way through the corridor, looking for the source of the voices. “I know, I just wasn’t paying attention.” He heard Grian say through a hiss of what he assumed was pain. Etho felt a pang of worry, his wings instinctively fluffing up. Even though Grian got himself hurt a lot and wasn’t the most careful, Etho couldn’t stop himself from worrying, even if he didn’t show it. As he made it to the end of the corridor and peaked over the corner he saw Grian and Stress.

They were sitting at a makeshift table and he couldn’t see Grian’s face but he could see Stress’, she was holding one of his hands huffing and puffing and she dabbed it with a cotton ball. Etho quietly made his way to the duo, happy for his naturally light footsteps. Right before he could touch Grian Stress made eye contact with him, quickly he lifted a hand to his face and put a finger over where his mouth would be if it wasn’t for his mask. Stress gave him a look, one mixed between mild disapproval and amusement, but didn’t say anything. 

With a mischievous look on his face, Etho grabbed Grian’s shoulders and pulled him back into his body. Grian let out a high pitched scream as he jumped, “Who- wh- I? Etho! You ass!” he said, trying to laugh but getting interrupted by what Stress was doing. Etho just smiled and pressed a small kiss onto Grian’s forehead.

“So what’d he do doc? Is he gonna make it?” He asked, resting his chin on the other man’s head.

Stress just sighed looking down at Grian’s hands, he followed her gaze to see one already bandaged hand, the other was half bandaged. The bandage just barely hid what Etho could assume was rough blisters and torn skin. “He should be okay… He jus dropped a stick of tnt too late. The blast was too close to his hands and gave ‘em sum bad second and third degree burns…” She replied, continuing to wrap Grian’s hand very carefully, trying her best not to irritate his wounds.

Etho hissed at the thought, sitting up away from Grian’s head and looking down at the sitting man, “Man G, what were you doing to even manage that?” he asked, worry a lot more evident in his voice than he liked.

Grian gave him a tired smile, moving to rest a hand on Etho’s face, “I just wasn’t being careful enough. You know how it is. When you’ve been working with tnt for so long you forgot not every fuse is the same length…” Etho gave him a look, not even he really knew what it meant but it was something akin to worry. “I mean at least I still have my fingers!” Grian joked, a shaky smile spread across his lips.

With a sigh Etho chuckled too, while he got it it doesn’t ease any of his worries, “Yeah at least you have your fingers.” he agreed softly he rested his face in Grian’s hair, “I’m sure Stress has talked your ear off about this, but you should be more careful... “ Grian didn’t say anything in return, just giving him a light nod.

The three sat in an odd silence for the next few minutes, not quite uncomfortable but not comfortable either. Once Stress was done she gave Grian’s hand a light test tap, upon seeing him flinch she made a face, “No more buildin’ today. Or minin’. Or anyfin really. Your hands are too damaged, any strain on them will cause a tear or make a new blister form. If you want ‘em to properly heal you’ll use ‘em as little as possible.”

Grian let out a small groan but nodded anyways, pulling his hands back into his lap, “Ok. Thank you Stress for helping me out.” he said, he was genuinely thankful but the news of not getting to use his hands at all really, really sucked.

Stress sighed with a soft smile on her face. “Of course Grian. I’m always here to help a fellow hermit out.” She quickly packed up her stuff and gave Etho and Grian short hugs before departing. 

As soon as she was out of earshot Etho flopped onto the floor next to Grian, sitting so that his back rested against the wall. He motioned for Grian to sit in his lap and with a chuckle he did, nessling himself into Etho’s crossed legs perfectly and resting his head on his chest. They sat quietly like that for a few minutes before Etho spoke up, “So… Who dared you to hold lit tnt longer than three seconds? Iskall or Doc?”

Grian leaned back and looked at him a smirk on his face, “Technically both were there but Iskall. I won though! Got three whole diamond blocks from each of them for it!” he replied proudly, Etho wasn’t surprised though.

Etho just chuckled as he nuzzled into his hair, “Better than nothing. But I was being serious earlier. You need to be more careful… You’re starting to make me worry.” he said, he could feel his cheeks burn up, he was so glad his mask covered it up mostly. His words were muffled but after dating him for a few months Grian’s gotten quite good at deciphering muffled speech.

“I’m sorry for making you worry, I’ll be sure to be more careful… I promise.” Grian had a soft smile on his face, he was touched that Etho was worried but he also felt terrible for making him worry.

Softly Etho nodded, pulling Grian closer so that he was completely covered by his frame before spreading his large brown and white wings around them. This was somewhat of a ritual to them, whenever one was feeling under the weather, sad, or just wanted to cuddle they always did this. It was Etho’s own way of showing his affection, protecting his boyfriend from any possible threats, allowing him to just be comfortable and safe. Quietly Grian started to hum, it was a tune close to far but edited on a whim to whatever he wanted at the time and Etho joined him, humming the actual song while he had his fun.

They could have gotten lost in that moment forever, just quietly singing together, content. Well, mostly content, soon enough Grian’s stomach growled, reminding him just how long it had been since he had eaten. Reluctantly the two got up, each stretching before making it over to Grian’s storage system, “What kind of snack do you want?” Etho asked as he started rummaging through chests.

Grian shrugged as he looked into the chests with Etho, “I mean normally I have a steak since it’s very filling, but something tells me that’s not a great idea.” Etho just nodded as he opened and closed chests, it may be a storage system but Etho had no idea where anything was. Three chests later something caught Grian’s eye as he went to grab it Etho rushed in and grabbed it first, “Hey-- My apple!” he said, looking up at the man who stole it from him.

Etho shook his holding it away from him, “Flexing your fingers is bad, remember! I have to feed it to you.” he smirked, Grian couldn’t see it but he knew he was.

Grian rolled his eyes, “I’m starting to think the steak would have been a better idea then.” Etho just pulled down his mask and took a bite out of the apple before holding out of his mouth with his teeth. Grian looked at him for a second before laughing, “You’ve got to be kidding. Can I not bite my own food either?” he asked almost dramatically, making it obvious he was joking.

Shrugging Etho wiggled the piece of apple, “What’s the fun in that? Not to mention I feel like this is a perfectly reasonable way to eat an apple.” he said as he bent down to Grian’s height, Giran couldn’t help but giggle before leaning up and biting the piece out from between his teeth. “Aw. Didn’t even give me a kiss? Can’t believe my own boyfriend would be so heartless.” he joked while Grian chewed his piece of apple.

After a few seconds he motioned for another bite and Etho did the same thing as before, this time though the bite was just barely showing through his lips. Grian shook his head as he connected their lips, immediately he moved his tongue so he could swipe the apple from the other as soon as possible. Etho was going to fight back but decided against it, letting him keep the bite as he pulled away. 

“You think I can bite the apple myself now?” Grian asked as he reached for it. Etho pulled it out of his reach again and took another bite.

He smirked, the piece sticking out between his lips once again, “Nope, I feel like this is working just fine.” he said around the piece. Grian just sighed, he loved Etho and everything, but of course he’d make this such a ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> im not super happy with this one but man. i love writing Etho hes just so much fun :D thanks to Anon on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
